


Pictures of Us

by Remy_Writes5



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age changes, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Parents, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Sirius, Genderfluid Teddy Lupin, Kid Fic, M/M, Mechanic!Sirius, Modern Era, Teacher!Remus, Tonks is the surrogate, mentions of bullying, no one dies, parents fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remy_Writes5/pseuds/Remy_Writes5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment Sirius held Harry, he knew that if Remus asked him about kids, his answer would be yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictures of Us

**Author's Note:**

> I just have this strange headcanon that Sirius would call Teddy "Pickle." This fic just kind of sprang up from that and from talking to Themoonandstars_fellinlove about it. 
> 
> The ages of Tonks and Teddy have been changed to fit the timeline. Tonks is meant to be about 20 in this fic and Teddy is obviously born much sooner. 
> 
> Also, I changed Teddy's middle name because what is up with JK Rowling have all the younger characters middle names just be their parents names? Sirius Orion Black, Harry James Potter, Edward Remus Lupin, Ginny Molly Weasley. And yet she sticks a kid with a name like Albus Severus.

            The first time they took Teddy swimming, his hair turned green from the chlorine in the pool. Remus had been freaking out that it would remain green for the rest of Teddy’s life. Sirius had simply laughed, taken a picture, and dubbed Teddy “Pickle.”

            Coming by Teddy had not been easy, which is why Remus was prone to worry about everything concerning the boy. A few years after their godson, Harry, was born Sirius and Remus had decided they wanted a child of their own. It hadn’t really be something they had talked about when they got together, but Sirius knew Remus had always loved children, that’s why he had become a teacher in the first place. It had been Sirius who hadn’t really wanted kids considering his own childhood had been less than pleasant.

            But the moment Sirius held Harry, he knew that if Remus asked him about kids, his answer would be yes. They were in no real hurry to have kids, as they liked their life as it was, and wouldn’t want to rush into anything.

            Remus finally asked on Christmas night. They had been over at James and Lily’s for Christmas dinner. A five-year-old Harry had been so happy, running around and showing his uncles all his presents. When they got into bed together that night, Sirius had cuddled close to Remus. Remus had smiled and ran his fingers through Sirius’s hair.

            “Do you want to have a child, Pads?” Remus asked, pressing a kiss to Sirius’s head.

            “Yes,” Sirius whispered, curling closer to Remus.

            The idea of having a child was much simpler than the execution of said child, considering they were both gay men without a vagina between them. All the women they knew were off having children of their own or they felt weird about asking them. They had looked for a surrogate but they didn’t feel comfortable leaving the welfare of their baby in the hands of a stranger.

            The answer had come somewhat out of nowhere. Sirius had been on the phone with Andromeda. As his favorite cousin, he made an effort to stay in touch with her. Andy mentioned her daughter, Dora, wanted to start her own business, a little patisserie in London. That’s when Sirius had gotten an idea.

            They had met with Dora and agreed to become investors in her bakery if she would in turn be their surrogate. Dora had been thrilled at the opportunity and had agreed right there on the spot. Remus had wanted her to think it over, but Dora had been assuring them that she was excited about it.

            So that April, Remus and Sirius came home from the hospital with Edward James Lupin. They’d decided to name him Edward after Dora’s father who had recently passed away from cancer. She had been so touched by the gesture and asked them to come visit the bakery often. James had come because Sirius had lost a bet at school that meant he had to name his kids after James.

            “Are you sure you don’t want his last name to be Black?” Remus asked, carrying a sleeping Teddy inside their house. “I’m sure we could still change it on the birth certificate.”

            “Ugh, no,” Sirius said, making a face. “I wouldn’t inflict that name Black and all the shite that comes with it on any child. Besides, I became a Lupin two years ago. We’re all Lupins now. You’ll just have to accept it.”

            Remus grinned and walked over to Sirius. “We really did this,” he whispered, looking down at Teddy. “We’re in charge of a little life.”

            “Hey, if James can do it, so can we,” Sirius insisted, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Teddy’s tiny pink forehead.

            “He’s perfect,” Remus said quietly.

            “He really is,” Sirius agreed.

 

                                                                                                ***

 

            “This is too weird,” James said, shaking his head. “Who in their right mind would let Sirius be in charge of an infant?”

            “Oi!” Sirius said, smacking James upside the head. “You’re the one who made me Harry’s godfather so you have no room to talk.”

            “Yeah, but I’m not about to die anytime soon, am I?” James shot back. “We only did it because you would have thrown a fit if you weren’t godfather.”

            “That’s why Remus and I are such a good team,” Sirius said, flashing a grin over at Remus. “I’m the fun one and he’s the responsible one.”

            “Hey, I’m fun!” Remus responded indignantly.

            Lily just shook her head. “The fact that I spend any time at all with you idiots is a miracle.”

            Harry had been peeking through the bars of Teddy’s crib but he looked over when Lily said that. “Mum, you just called dad an idiot!”

            “Well, he can be,” Lily said, ruffling James’ hair affectionately.

            “When will Teddy be able to walk?” Harry asked the grownups in the room.

            “Not for a while yet, kiddo,” Sirius responded, picking Harry up so they could look over the side of the crib. “You see his little legs? They’re not strong enough to hold him yet. He can’t even support his own head.”

            “Was I like that too?” Harry asked, his eyes wide.

            “You were indeed, sprog,” Sirius assured him, grinning.

            “I’ll teach him to walk!” Harry said excitedly. “I’m brilliant at it, aren’t I, Pads?”

            “You’re aces at walking,” Sirius agreed, laughing. “Teddy’s lucky that he has you.”

            Harry beamed with pride and began showing off his walking skills around the room. “Watch me, Teddy! Watch me!” Sirius didn’t mention that Teddy could barely see a foot in front of his face.

 

                                                                                                ***

 

            Teddy was growing up faster than Sirius was prepared for. He decided to start taking a picture of Teddy every day in order to remember all of it. He started an Instagram called PadsnPickle. His favorite picture was of their feet, Sirius wearing a pair of brown Doc Martens and Teddy wearing tiny black ones. He also loved the one at the pool of Sirius, Remus and Teddy with his green hair.

            On Teddy’s first day of school, Sirius had cried. He held onto Remus and cried on his crisp white shirt that he had pressed the night before to look good on the first day of school. “What happened to our small pickle?” Sirius asked, completely distraught. “He can’t be going to school already. He was just three a week ago, I swear to god!”

            “Sirius, we knew Teddy was going to grow up,” Remus said, patting Sirius sympathetically. “You should know you’ve documented each passing day like it was your second job.”

            “I know, but we just brought him home from the hospital,” Sirius wailed, clinging to Remus. “He had the cutest little squishy face.”

            “Calm down, Pads, it’s only primary school,” Remus said, gently wiping Sirius’s nose with a tissue. “Freak out when he’s going to university.”

            “No, I refuse, he’s not allowed to get any bigger than he already is,” Sirius said, shaking his head defiantly.

            “Sirius, when he gets older I’ll finally let you take him on the motorbike,” Remus reminded him.

            “Oh! Oh!” Sirius said, his eyes widening excitedly. “I can get him a tiny little helmet!”

            Remus sighed. “Yes, you can get him a tiny helmet,” he agreed, needing to placate Sirius somehow.

            Sirius wiped his eyes and beamed up at his partner. “You’re the best, Moony.”

            “Are you going to miss me?” Remus asked teasingly, bending down and kissing Sirius.

            “Only all the time,” Sirius murmured, sliding his arms around Remus’s waist and pulling him in close.

            “Go to work, you git,” Remus said, playfully shoving Sirius away. “We’ll be home by three.”

            “I’ll be counting down the seconds!” Sirius said.

Teddy came bounding down the stairs looking flushed with excitement. He had his Lego backpack (Teddy had been absolutely obsessed with The Lego Movie) and was wearing his new jeans. Sirius looked at him and felt like he might start crying again. He took a picture and then knelt down, crushing Teddy in a giant huge.

“Aww, come on Dad,” Teddy said, shaking his head. He looked over Sirius’s shoulder at Remus. “Daddy, help me!”

“Sorry, kiddo, no can do,” Remus responded, shaking his head. “Your dad needs a hug today.”

Teddy sighed and hugged Sirius back. When Sirius finally released him, Teddy went over to Remus and grabbed his hand. “Ready to go?”

“I am if you are,” Remus responded. “Say goodbye to dad.”

“Bye daddy, see you after school.”

Sirius waved goodbye to Teddy and Remus as they made their way towards school. He might have cried again in the shower. And at the garage where he worked. And on the way home from work. Where had the time gone?

 

                                                                                    ***

 

“Sirius! Get your arse down here right now!” Remus called out angrily. Sirius’s head appeared at the top of the stairs and then he sheepishly made his way down.

“Yes, love?” he asked innocently.

“Did you take Teddy out of school again?” Remus asked, putting his hands on his hips.

“No,” Sirius lied, shuffling.

“Sirius, he wasn’t at school when I went to pick him up!” Remus shouted, pressing his lips together into a firm line. “You took him out shopping again, didn’t you?”

Teddy took that moment to appear wearing the new leather jacket Sirius had bought for him. He waved hi to his parents and then into the kitchen for a snack. Sirius ducked his head to hide his grin.

“Sirius, we’ve talked about this!” Remus said, shaking his head. “You can’t keep taking him out of school early. He needs to stay and learn!”

“One of his parents is literally a teacher,” Sirius reasoned, stepping closer to Remus. “He’ll be fine.”

“I don’t teach his level, Padfoot, and he also needs a chance to make friends,” Remus reminded him. “He can’t spend all of his time with us and Harry. He needs friends his own age.”

“Kids his own age are stupid,” Sirius said, shoving his hands in his pockets. “He’s too mature for them and he’s not going to meet anyone cooler than us or Harry.”

“That isn’t the point, Sirius, and it who his friends are isn’t up to you!”

“But I miss my pickle,” Sirius said, flopping down onto the sofa and pouting.

Remus sighed and sat down beside him. Sirius immediately buried his face in the crook of Remus’s neck. “I know you do,” Remus told him gently. “But we get to spend all night with him. It’s not like you never see him. So please just keep the shopping trips to after school, okay? I’d prefer if you didn’t give me a heart attack before I’m thirty.”

“Don’t even joke about things like that,” Sirius whimpered. “I couldn’t do this without you, Moony. I’m not good at being the responsible one. It would be all pancakes for dinner, shopping trips at lunch and letting him watch movies he shouldn't. It would be anarchy!”

Remus chuckled and pulled Sirius closer. “I think you’d do fine,” he whispered, pressing a kiss of Sirius’s temple. “But hopefully that’s not something either of us will have to worry about for a long time.”

“It better not be,” Sirius said, nuzzling Remus affectionately.

 

                                                                                    ***

 

“Dad?” Teddy asked over breakfast one morning.

“Yeah Teddy?” Remus replied over at the stove making scrambled eggs.

“I meant other dad,” Teddy corrected.

“What’s up, Pickle?” Sirius asked from the coffee pot.

“Can I get my ears pierced?”

Sirius looked over at Remus. “Well, um, it’s okay with me…”

Remus looked from Sirius to Teddy and seemed to know it was a losing battle. “Fine, yes.”

“Yes!”

They went to the mall later that day.

 

                                                                                    ***

 

            “Oh fuck,” Sirius moaned out as Remus attacked his neck. Teddy was over at the Potter’s house, hanging out with Harry. Sirius and Remus hadn’t had a night to themselves in quite some time and so the moment they got home they were on each other.

            “You know you drive me crazy in that skirt,” Remus growled, sliding his hand under the fabric of Sirius’s skater skirt and rubbing his hand against Sirius’s prick.

            “I know, that’s why I wore it,” Sirius said, moaning as he bucked into Remus’s hand.

            “Between that and your leather jacket, I’m fucking done,” Remus informed him, sliding down to his knees. He ducked his head under Sirius’s skirt and took his cock into his mouth.

            “Fucking hell, Remus!” Sirius cried out, pinned against the wall as Remus held him by his hips.

            It almost felt like being a teenager again. They hadn’t shagged in months and so Sirius came off a lot quicker than usual. But then, Remus always knew how to get him going.

            When he was finished, Remus poked his head out from under Sirius’s skirt with a satisfied grin. Standing up, he lifted Sirius and slammed him against the wall. Fitting their hips together, Remus began rubbing his cock against Sirius’s, making Sirius shiver and whimper.

            “You love fucking me in my little skirt, don’t you?” he purred, kissing Remus hungrily.

            “I really fucking do,” Remus groaned back. “And we’ve got _hours_ where I can fuck you as much as I want.”

            “Oh Remus, you say the sweetest things,” Sirius joked, wrapping his legs around Remus’s waist.

            Remus cried out and came in his pants. Sirius smiled and listened to his husband pant against his skin as he licked at Sirius’s collarbone.

            “Bedroom?” Sirius suggested.

            “Bedroom,” Remus agreed.

 

                                                                                                ***

 

The first time Teddy came home with a broken lip, Remus had to hold Sirius back from beating the shit out of a bunch of eleven year olds. Teddy had taken to dressing however he liked and sometimes that included skirts, sundresses and leggings. It was a trait that he had picked up from his father, seeing as Sirius Black also wore whatever the fuck he wanted.

It turned out that other kids in Teddy’s class did not appreciate him wearing unconventional outfits and he had been the subject of bullying. Some of the kids he went to school with didn’t seem to mind that Teddy was a bit different. He had made a few friends over the years that stuck by him. It was just a few bad eggs. A few bad eggs that Sirius really, really wanted to hit.

“You can’t protect him from everything,” Remus told him softly, stroking Sirius’s back as they cuddled on the sofa.

“I can try,” Sirius grumbled bitterly.

“At least it’s a good learning experience,” Remus mentioned, kissing Sirius’s forehead.

“Christ, you are such a teacher sometimes,” Sirius said rolling his eyes.

“I mean it,” Remus insisted. “Anyone worthwhile won’t care how he dresses, right?”

Sirius sighed and closed his eyes. “Is it my fault, Moony?”

“What?”

“Well, he dresses that way because I dress that way,” Sirius reasoned, tightening his grip on Remus’s jumper. “Is it my fault?”

“Pads, no, come on,” Remus said, holding him tighter. “I encourage him just as much to wear what he wants. If you’re culpable then so am I. We’re not changing our son. I wouldn’t change him anymore than I would try to change you.”

Sirius nodded. “I love you so fucking much.”

“I love you too.”

 

                                                                                                ***

 

The next day Remus took a picture of Teddy and Sirius both wearing dresses and flower crowns. Sirius posted it on his instagram with the hashtag #mykidisprettierthanyours.

 

                                                                                                ***

 

Whenever Sirius wasn’t sure about something, he would tell Teddy to go ask his dad. Teddy would always look at him confused for a moment and then begrudgingly go find Remus.

 

                                                                                                ***

 

“Are you ready, Pickle?” Sirius asked Teddy, unable to contain his excitement. Remus had finally agreed to let Teddy ride the motorbike and Sirius was over the moon about it (pun absolutely intended).

“Dad, I’ve asked you to stop calling me that!” Teddy said as he buckled his helmet under his chin.

“Never!” Sirius exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear. “You’re my pickle and you always will be.”

“How come you don’t call Harry some embarrassing name?” Teddy asked, throwing his leg over the bike and holding onto Sirius.

“I do,” Sirius said, shrugging. “I just haven’t found one I really like yet. Besides, Harry isn’t my son. I leave the stupid names up to James for his own kid.”

“I’m sure Uncle James appreciates it,” Teddy said, rolling his eyes.

“Come on, Pickle,” Sirius said, putting his own helmet on and starting his motorbike up. “I can’t wait to show you London.”

“Dad, I’ve seen London. We live here.”

“Not like this you haven’t,” Sirius assured him. “Hold on tight.” They pulled away from the kerb and went speeding off to go exploring.


End file.
